


That Would Be Enough

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Poe X reader based on the song “That would be Enough” from Hamilton.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	That Would Be Enough

Being married to Poe was a wonderful thing. He treated you with so much love and respect, you couldn’t get enough. However, there was also someone you had to compete with for the attention of Poe and that was War. Being with Poe meant that he’d always be putting this galactic war before you. He was a Resistance pilot before he was yours and it would stay that way until the war was over. It saddened you to no extent. So what did you do? You brought the matter to General Leia Organa herself.

“Please, General. I’d be much appreciative if you gave Poe less missions. It’d be easier on my heart that way.”

Leia looked you up and down and asked, “How long are you?”

You looked at her confused, “Huh?”

“Pregnant. How long are you?”

“Oh, a couple weeks, I think. How did you-”

“I’m a mother as well. And you have this aura around you.” Leia took your hands in yours, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he’s with you.”

You immediately launched yourself at her, wrapping your arms around her shoulders, “Thank you, General.”

It took Leia a couple weeks to finally get Poe to be sent home. Poe was upset that he was grounded for the next year. You tried calming him down.

“Look around, Poe. Just be feel lucky you’re alive. You’re here and well.” You walked up to his pacing body and stopped him. Your hands held his, “You can be here for me and,” You took his hands and set them on your stomach, “your child.”

Poe looked at your stomach and into your eyes with disbelief, “How long have you known?”

You hesitated, “A month or so…”

“Y/N, you should’ve told me.”

You bit your lip and sat down onto your bed, “I spoke to the General a month a go-”

“No.”

“-I begged her to send you home.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you say something, Y/N?”

“I’m not sorry. I knew you’d fight until the war was won-”

“The war’s not done!”

“-But you deserve a chance to meet your future daughter or son.”

Poe gave you a small defeated smile. He held your face in both of his hands and leaned his forehead against yours, “I have nothing to give you but my love. I have no money, nothing. Yet here you are, still willing to be my wife, still willing to be mine.”

“I love being yours. We’ve come a long way, Poe. Look around and see what we’ve built with each other. All I ask is for you to stay alive. Stay alive and that would be enough. And if your son or daughter, has your smile or even your brilliant mind, that would be enough too. And I don’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing. But I’m not afraid. I know I married someone strong and determined. I guess as long as you come home at the end of the day, that would be enough.

‘We don’t need land or money. Just give me your heart. Just let me know that I still matter, that I’m still enough. _That_ would be enough.”

Poe left a soft loving kiss to your lips, “I’m sorry. I love you. I’ll put in more effort. I just want to protect you.”

“I know, I know.” You lovingly ran your fingers through his hair.

“You’re enough. You’re it for me. You’re my one and only. I’ll try harder for you and now for our little one.”

“Thank you, Poe.”


End file.
